Pan Post 124
In Pan Post 124 the God-Killer Machine, under the command of Ameryl Hypericum, is using its anti-power to annul forces of all sides, including both Cosmic Destructors and Netherwryms, in the Time Lock War. When Typhon, the God-Monarch, tears a hole in realspace, Ameryl targets him next and shears off one of his wings. The Shard attempts to tackle the God-Killer Machine but Ameryl converts the beam weapon into a protective anti-power shield and The Shard moves off. Peasant Girl, aboard the PCC-Nullity, moves in on the God-Killer with her Cosmic Destructors. The God-Killer destroys the Cosmic Destructors but is unable to destroy Peasant Girl as she is 'Nothing' and not any kind of god at all, but likewise Peasant Girl cannot affect the God-Killer Machine so Ameryl ignores her. Aboard the Scion of Divinity, Navitatex Qemik unleashes the High Empire's plan to deal with the God-Killer Machine. The Vault of Destiny crashes itself into the God-Killer Machine and from it emerge Average Joes who are so unremarkable that they would not be hindered by the anti-power. One of the Average Joes sacrifices herself to destroy the anti-power core and renders the God-Killer inaffective. Moments thereafter and Chimaat appears before Ameryl. Post G.I. Average Joe The God-Killer Machine's white-hole blasts fire efficiently into the battle again and again, constantly nullifying threats to interdimensional integrity (such as the Cosmic Destructors or Netherwyrms). It does not favor any side, and its judgment is without mercy. As Typhon belches a conflagration of divine flame - one so powerful that it not only destroys several dozen High Imperial battleships, but punches a hole in realspace and triggering a warp explosion that ripples through space - Ameryl stabs her finger at him. Ameryl: That one cannot be suffered to live. The multiverse cannot contain him. The gunners of the God-Killer Machine take aim. Typhon's instincts save him - barely. As he roles out of the way, the concentrated anti-power laser shears off one of his great wings. The immense dragon roars in equal parts rage and pain. In response, he delivers a bolt of cosmic fire from his jaws, to hurtle across space directly towards the God-Killer Machine. But the God-Killer Machine is unscathed, it's anti-power white-hole core nullifying the attack. The Shard sees the threat, and raises a spectral hand. Parts of the hull, of the black ring that forms the God-Killer Machine, begin crumpling beneath the weight of its attention. Alarm bells ring out on the bridge of the God-Killer Machine. Ameryl flicks her gaze across multiple screens. Bridge Officer: New attack, unknown source! Unable to triangulate. Ameryl says nothing, her eyes narrowing as they track the scans, before locking onto something that she can only see out the corner of her eye. Ameryl: The thirteenth God-Monarch! There! Target it! Bridge Officer: Unable to comply! Cannot track! Ameryl grunts in annoyance, and manually takes over the targeting systems, but even the targeter refuses to point at the Shard, as though whatever space the Shard occupies is as equally nonexistent as the Shard itself. Ameryl: Fine. Shut down rail acceleration. Expand core pulses. Bridge Officer: To sustain current power levels with an expanded core radius, our generators might accidentally create a black hole or few. Ameryl: Then raise the thresholds! We don't need the anti-power to filter out every last turbolaser attack, our hull is all but impenetrable, that withered great wyrd's assault notwithstanding. The God-Killer Machine stops firing out focused beams of anti-power and instead its core brightens, as the black ring surrounding it is sheathed in anti-power. The Shard's attacks cannot penetrate the anti-power sheath, and it turns its attention away. Escorted by her fleet of hundreds of Cosmic Destructors, the ''Nullity''nears the God-Killer Machine. The Cosmic Destructors open fire, but their dimension-destroying power is completely ineffectual, due to the sheath of anti-power around their target. The God-Killer Machine yaws, bringing the open ring to bear onto the Cosmic Destructors, and the anti-power waves pulsing from the Core ripple over them, disintegrating the terrible engines of death one after the other. Peasant Girl: Ameryl, how could you? My favorite toys! On the open bridge that is the entirety of the ''Nullity, the Gul Moff raises her hands towards the God-Killer Machine, and...'' Nothing happens. Nothing shoots out through space to spray the God-Killer Machine in death. Nothing threatens the God-Killer Machine's integrity. Fortunately, the God-Killer Machine's anti-power sheath can resist nothing. Peasant Girl doesn't let up, however, laughing maniacally as she fires less and less nothing. Ameryl: I'm sorry, Peasant Girl, but you started this. Helm, bring the core to bear on the Nullity. The God-Killer Machine rotates and yaws again, and the anti-power waves crash over the Nullity. Nothing happens. Peasant Girls hoots gleefully. Bridge Officer: Anti-power ineffective! What IS she? Ameryl: Interesting. Not a god at all. She has no power. Her power is nothing... A stalemate then. Ignore her, she is no threat to us as long as we maintain our sheath. Continue eliminating disruptive threats. *** Elsewhere in the battle, the ''Scion of Divinity - a ten-mile-long supercruiser of the High Empire - unleashes destruction against the God-Monarchs' fleet. Its heavy weapon turrets batter starfighters into oblivion, and its superlaser causes heavy damage to the nearest Cosmic Destructor.'' Captain Qemik: Repfac, replace the destroyed drones, on the double! Crystengineers, get on that hull breach! Focus power to forward shields! Reduce engine thrust! The navitatex commanding the warship fires off an unending stream of brisk orders, efficiently leading his crew through the battle as he wreaks havoc amongst enemy forces. His eyes flick regularly to the God-Killer Machine on one of his displays, and after one such flick, he issues a new order. Captain Qemik: Vault of Destiny, it is time. Highemperorspeed to you. Vault of Destiny Captain: Aye, aye, Navitatex. It is my honor to serve. The two-mile-long carrier ''Vault of Destiny hurtles towards the God-Killer Machine at full speed, its weaponry spewing plasma and its repfac bays trailing endless drones into space. Then it fulfills the fate for which it was named - by crashing into the God-Killer Machine.'' *** Bridge Officer: Hull breach! Ameryl: What? How? Bridge Officer: A High Imperial carrier rammed full-speed on the opposite side of the ring from us, tearing open a gash. Ameryl: Any vital systems damaged? By 'vital systems', it is understood that she means 'anti-power core systems'. Bridge Officer: Negative, ma'am. Ameryl: This foolish kamikaze tactic was only possible due to the thresholds being raised on the anti-power pulses. An unfortunate necessity for maintaining such an expanded core pulse. Redouble point defense weapons. Use mega-yield torpedoes to obliterate any other vessels attempting a kamikaze. Bridge Officer: Yes, ma'am. What the God-Killer Machine's sensors do not pick up is the assault transport hurtling through the hull breach made by the kamikaze carrier, even before the flames die down, taking advantage of that short window before the God-Killer Machine's defenses can redouble. The inner hulls of the God-Killer Machine, while sturdy indeed, aren't as nearly invulnerable as the outer black hull, and so the assault transport is able to latch onto it and bore through it with a crystalline drill. Captain Jo: Go, go, go! Men and women, of varying species and all wearing black and silver crystal armor, rush from the assault transport into the God-Killer Machine, wielding crystalline laser rifles. Their armor is marked with the insignia of a stylized cat's head, and they all look around, awed and nervous. Cuppa Joe: S-so p-p-p-pink! The coffee addict removes his helmet to take a sip from his crystal thermos, steadying himself. Indeed, the floor and ceiling are pink, and the walls resemble waterfalls, with sparkling liquid flowing down in a constant stream. Joe Joe Ma: It's so beautiful. Makes me want to compose a cello piece inspired by it. Captain Jo: Focus, Average Joe Squad! Our mission is to take the God-Killer Machine for our glorious Highemperor! The female captain leads the charge through the hallways, and Imperium soldiers soon meet them, resulting in deadly firefights. The Imperium soldiers are far better trained than the Average Joes - who only received basic boot camp, so that they would not lose their 'Average Joe' status and thus retain their immunity to the anti-power sheath that allowed them to board the God-Killer Machine - and the Joes die by the dozens. Fortunately, Captain Qemik and Proconsul Kim were able to find no shortage of average Joes in the Terminus systems (including the fiolxon of Coaleshion), and so the Joes keep coming, gradually working their way to the bridge. Captain Jo: Set a charge! There is some fumbling while the Joes struggle to remember who is the assigned demolitionist for this task, before one comes forward to plant a charge on the door. Shortly, a boom heralds the Joes pouring onto the bridge, to face an amused Ameryl. Ameryl: THIS is my onetime lover's answer to the God-Killer Machine? It's creative, I'll give it that. Cuppa Joe: G-g-give it up! He levels his shaking rifle at her. Ameryl laughs and gestures with her hands. The weapons of half of the Joes are ripped out of their hands and turn around to point at their previous owners. Before the Joes can so much as gulp in surprise, the guns fire, and the previous owners are dead. Joe Joe Ma: Magic user! We are so dead. In his panic, Joe Joe Ma reverts to his most basic instincts, and takes his cello from his back - he insisted on bringing it along on this mission - and starts bashing the floating guns with it, as the other Joes open fire on the sorceress. Ameryl holds up her hand, and the laser bolts deflect harmlessly off an invisible shield. With her other hand, she sends lightning forking into the Joes, sizzling several of them to a crisp. Captain Jo: Flank her! It takes several seconds and more encouragement from the captain, but the order does sink in, and the Joes start spreading out. Ameryl is smiling the whole time, completely in control. Captain Jo: Remember our mission! Ameryl's smile droops slightly, stopping just short of a frown. She does not like the undercurrent in that Average Joes' captain's tone. Ameryl: I think that's enough orders out of you. She clenches her fist, and the captain slumps lifelessly to the pink deck. Ameryl opens her mind to telepathically peek into the Joes' minds to see what they're planning--'' 'Joe Doe:' FOR HIGHEMPEROR!!! ''The deer-anthromorph woman plunges a crystalline rod into one of the anti-power core's control panels. Sparks fly, and Joe Doe staggers back, before shrieking out her death cry as Ameryl fires a killing ray at her. The pulsing waves of anti-power from the core stutter for just a moment before resuming - and in that moment, the crystalline rod flares bright red, serving as a homing beacon for a teleport. Ameryl finally allows herself a glare as she beholds the new entity who has teleported onto the bridge of her God-Killer Machine. Chimaat: Hello, aunt. Category:Post Category:Pan Post